Tons de Rosa
by NanbeiNoHana
Summary: Quantos tons de rosa o Byakugan consegue ver? NejiSaku


**N/A:** Essa história é a tradução da minha "Shades of Pink". Já que temos tão poucas histórias NejiSaku aqui no site, resolvi dar a minha contribuição! Escolhi essa porque foi a que teve o maior feedback positivo dentre todas as minhas histórias. Espero que gostem!

**Aviso:** Eu não detenho os direitos autorais do anime Naruto ou de nenhum de seus personagens.

* * *

**Tons de Rosa**

_Rosa-comum_. Foi tudo o que Neji viu quando ele pôs seus olhos, pela primeira vez, na garota que Lee não parava de falar. Ela parecia ser um pouco inteligente, mas isso era o mínimo esperado de qualquer shinobi. Ainda assim ele pensou que ela nunca seria uma boa kunoichi. Com aquele cabelo chamativo e sua falta de força – ele podia sentir – ela não conseguiria. Era o destino dela, e não podia ser evitado.

Então veio a prova escrita. Ele olhou de relance para ela, e percebeu que ela sabia todas as respostas. _Rosa-brilhante_, ele pensou, enquanto copiava tudo o que ela escrevia. Mais tarde aquilo se provou inútil, mas mesmo assim a prova dele não teria falha.

Dentro da Floresta da Morte, ele estava procurando seu companheiro de equipe, quando ele viu uma cena interessante. A garota de cabelo rosa – como era mesmo o nome dela? – cortou seu cabelo com uma kunai. _Meio-rosa._ Agora ela estava livre das mãos da kunoichi do Som.

'Então ela chegou tão longe?' ele se perguntou quando viu o time dela dentro da torre. Mas ele tinha certeza que ela cairia logo na primeira fase. Ela teve que lutar antes dele, então, na falta do que fazer, ele assistiu à luta dela. _Rosa-patético._ Sakura – era esse o nome que aparecia na tela – se comportou do mesmo jeito que a kunoichi do Som, fazendo sua adversária cortar seus longos cabelos loiros. A loira, em uma manobra inteligente, aprisionou-a com uma técnica de substituição de mente. Ela acabou por se livrar da armadilha e as duas kunoichis foram nocauteadas ao mesmo tempo. Não que fossem fazer muita diferença nas finais.

Seu time estava pronto para sair de Konoha e trazer Sasuke de volta, quando ele ouviu a voz dela. Ela estava implorando para Naruto trazer o Uchiha de volta. _Rosa-digno-de-pena._ Ela era uma ninja, caramba! Ela devia se compor e deixar de ser tão irritante e chorona. Ele quase a repreendeu, mas achou que não ia ser bom para os ânimos do time.

Lee não parava de tagarelar sobre Sakura, que tinha sido aceita como aprendiz por ninguém menos que Tsunade-sama. _Rosa-surpreendente._ Ou a Godaime viu algo que ele não viu, ou ela tinha pena daquela frágil kunoichi com dor de cotovelo. De qualquer forma, ele não se importou. Ele tinha sua vida para cuidar, e muito treino pela frente se ele quisesse entrar na ANBU um dia.

Na segunda prova chuunin deles, ela chegou às finais. Para surpresa dele, ela ganhou a primeira luta. _Rosa-esforçado._ Ela lutou bravamente, mas suas habilidades não eram suficientes para ganhar de Tenten, sua adversária seguinte. No fim das contas, ele foi aprovado. Ela, não. Agora, a próxima meta dele era a prova jounin.

Era a primeira missão dele como jounin, e ele voltou para Konoha mais morto do que vivo. Ele acordou com a sensação de um chakra tranqüilizante nele. E ele a viu. _Rosa-cuidadoso._ Ele tentou se mexer, mas ela gentilmente o empurrou de volta, dizendo que ele deveria descansar. Sua força ainda não tinha voltado, então ele não tinha escolha a não ser obedecer.

Enquanto lutava com Sasori, ele a viu pular na frente de Chiyo, salvando a anciã. _Rosa-inconseqüente._ Por que aquela garota se sacrificaria por uma mulher idosa? Mas, no fim das contas, a garota estava certa. Parecia que ela queria salvar todo mundo, mesmo sendo tão pequena, mas não tão fraca – isso ele reconhecia.

Toda vez que ele acabava no hospital, ela o repreendia por não tomar conta de si mesmo. _Rosa-irritante._ O que ela achava? Que ele gostava de estar quase morto? Que ele gostava de sofrer todas aquelas feridas? Ele não era masoquista. Ele fazia o que devia fazer – lutar por seu país.

Ela estava com ele no hospital quando alguém chegou e disse que o Uchiha estava de volta. _Rosa-esperançoso._ Os olhos dela se arregalaram e ele teve certeza que ela achava que o traidor tinha voltado por causa dela. Ele podia ver que ela estava louca para sair correndo atrás do seu amor da infância, mas ela não saiu antes que ele estivesse completamente curado.

Todos aqueles anos como fugitivo transformaram Sasuke em um ser ainda mais anti-social. Ele não conseguia mais ficar perto de outras pessoas. Assim, uma noite ele foi embora de novo. _Rosa-abandonado._ Ela se sentiu a pior das criaturas, indigna de qualquer coisa, indigna do amor dele. Neji se perguntou desde quando Sakura achava que tinha uma chance com o Uchiha.

Ela desapareceu por três meses. _Rosa-magoado._ Quando ela finalmente apareceu de novo, ela estava pele sobre osso, seu cabelo estava opaco e sua pele, cinzenta. Ela teve que ficar internada no hospital por quase um mês, recuperando da depressão.

Finalmente ela estava saudável o bastante para voltar ao trabalho. E não só fisicamente saudável – seu coração estava mais forte. _Rosa-convalescente._ Depois de algum tempo, ela até conseguia ouvir o nome Sasuke sem ter uma crise emocional. Vagarosamente ela ia recuperando sua alegria de viver.

Ela foi a primeira pessoa a dizer para Neji que ele tinha conseguido entrar na ANBU. _Rosa-orgulhoso_. Ela o abraçou e disse o quanto estava orgulhosa do seu primeiro amigo na ANBU. Ele, claro, não a abraçou de volta, mas também não a afastou.

No aniversário dela, Tsunade deu uma festa surpresa para sua querida pupila. _Rosa-feliz._ Com lágrimas nos olhos, ela agradeceu todos os seus amigos por tudo o que eles fizeram por ela, abraçando um por um. Dessa vez, ele abraçou de volta.

Ele sentiu um chakra estranho entrando no seu sistema. Abrindo seus olhos, ele viu uma cabeça ruiva. Ruiva? Quem era aquela médica cuidando dele? Então alguém chutou a porta e entrou na sala. _Rosa-ciumento._ Ela não tão delicadamente disse para a médica ir procura outra pessoa para cuidar. Neji deu um sorriso maroto e perguntou se ela estava com ciúmes. A resposta dela foi surpreendente. Sakura disse, com uma cara de 'não é óbvio', que ela estava mesmo ciumenta, afinal ninguém além dela podia tocar no seu paciente preferido.

Uma vez, ele acordou no meio da noite. Ele sentiu o chakra dela por perto. _Rosa-pacífico._ Ela estava dormindo na cadeira ao lado dele, com a cabeça na sua cama. As mãos dela tinham manchas de sangue – sangue dele – e o rosto dela apresentava sinais de cansaço. Ainda assim, a presença dela o acalmava. Ele voltou a dormir, tentando não acordá-la.

Eles estavam em uma missão, só os dois. Já que eles estavam no caminho de volta para Konoha, ela achou que era seguro gastar um pouco de chakra para curar a perna quebrada dele. Mas eles foram emboscados. Mesmo com pouco chakra restante, ela derrotou cinco shinobis inimigos, mas ela não conseguiu evitar ser atingida. _Rosa-sangrento_. A cabeça dela estava sangrando e ele sabia que tinha que levá-la para um médico imediatamente. Ele a pegou nos braços e correu como nunca. Tsunade o mataria se algo acontecesse àquela garota.

Por alguma razão desconhecida, ela estava diferente naquele dia. Ela parecia mais feliz, e tudo o que ele pôde ver era... _Rosa-bonito_. Aqueles olhos verdes brilhavam como jóias. Até mesmo aquele cabelo de cor chamativa estava bonito. Ela estava distribuindo sorrisos a todos, de pacientes a médicos e até mesmo pessoas que ela não gostava. Quando ela sorriu para ele, ele quis acreditar que aquele sorriso tinha durado mais do que os outros.

Depois de uma semana de radiante felicidade, ele finalmente disse a ela o quanto ela ficava bonita quando estava feliz. _Rosa-corado_. Ele percebeu as bochechas dela ficarem levemente vermelhas. Ela disse que nunca esperaria tal elogio vindo dele, e dessa vez ele teve certeza que o sorriso dela durou mais. Aquele sorriso... Ele percebeu que não se cansava dele. Então ele perguntou por que ela estava tão feliz, e o sorriso ficou ainda maior. A resposta? Ela estava apaixonada.

Naquela manhã, Neji percebeu que ela estava mais do que feliz. _Rosa-radiante_. Antes mesmo que ele pudesse perguntar, ela pôs sua mão esquerda na frente do rosto dele. Dando gritinhos de alegria, ela lhe disse que seu namorado a pedira em casamento, e o casamento seria antes do fim do ano. Ele (e todos os amigos homens dela) achou que esse noivo estava roubando Sakura dele (e deles). Será que ela ainda seria doce com todos com um marido (que eles presumiam) ciumento e possessivo?

Ela estava uma mistura de deusa, ninfa e mulher no seu quimono de casamento. O noivo – Takeo, Tadatoshi, Teruo, ele não se lembrava direito do nome – era um filho da mãe sortudo. Neji sentiu alguma coisa em suas costelas. Shikamaru estava lhe dando cotoveladas, dizendo que ele (Neji) podia estar no lugar do noivo. Ante a expressão de dúvida naqueles olhos brancos, o domador de sombras lhe contou que Sakura tinha gostado dele por um bom tempo, mas acabou desistindo porque aquilo não tinha futuro. Ela... gostava dele? Como ele nunca percebeu isso? Ele olhou para a noiva, para seus cabelos cor de rosa, e não pôde deixar de se imaginar ao lado dela no lugar daquele Tetsuo-qualquer coisa. No entanto, ele logo bloqueou aquele pensamento. Agora ela era uma mulher casada... _Rosa-proibido_.

A porta do seu quarto no hospital abriu, fazendo com que ele acordasse. Lá estava ela, com uma prancheta em mãos sobre uma barriga de seis meses de gravidez. Ele sempre achou que mulheres grávidas tinham uma aparência esquisita, e ela não era exceção. 

Ainda assim, ele perguntou se podia fazer um carinho no bebê. Ela deixou, mas assim que a mão dele passeou pela sua barriga, ela começou a chorar e soluçar. _Rosa-atormentado_. Primeiro ele achou que era por causa dos hormônios desregulados, mas ele a conhecia muito bem. Tinha algo errado. Ele a fez dizer o que estava acontecendo. Ela disse que seu marido nunca tinha sido tão carinhoso assim com o bebê. Se Neji mal tinha tocado nela, ele deduziu que o marido estava sendo muito frio com ela. E ainda tinha mais, ela disse; ela descobriu que ele estava traindo-a, e que o bebê era a única razão pela qual ele estava com ela. Neji disse para ela chutar o idiota para fora da vida dela. Ela não podia; o cara era o pai do filho dela, e mesmo sendo um canalha ela ainda o amava. Ela chorou até não poder mais, e tudo o que ele pôde fazer foi lhe dar apoio até que ela ficasse um pouco melhor.

Dois meses depois, ele estava caminhando pelo parque quando viu uma cabeça cor de rosa. Ele chegou perto dela e disse oi, mas não obteve resposta. Quando ele olhou para o rosto dela, ela parecia uma boneca sem vida. _Rosa-letárgico_. Ela finalmente percebeu que ele estava ali, e com um fio de voz disse que seu marido a havia abandonado. O bebê nasceria em menos de um mês, e aquele canalha maldito a abandonou. Ela não sabia o que ia fazer. Então ele disse que, se ela precisasse, ele faria qualquer coisa por ela. Ela lhe deu um sorriso fraco e agradeceu por poder contar com ele.

Todos queriam ver Sakura e seu recém-nascido filho Yukio. Cortês como sempre, Neji deixou que todos fossem visitá-la antes dele. Quando ele entrou no quarto, o pequenino estava dormindo nos braços dela. _Rosa-maternal_. Agora ela estava mais bonita do que nunca. Ela sorriu largamente para ele, gesticulando para que ele se aproximasse. Ele percebeu que o bebê não tinha os traços da mãe, mas quando Yukio abriu os olhos, Neji viu que eles eram verdes cor de jade.

Sakura decidiu criar seu filho sozinha. _Rosa-corajoso_. Neji disse a ela um milhão de vezes que ela não tinha que fazer isso sozinha, mas ela lhe assegurou que, caso precisasse de alguma coisa, ela o avisaria. E de fato ela o fez, muitas e muitas vezes. Ele cumpriu sua palavra e sempre foi de grande ajuda para os dois.

E o tempo voou; já era o primeiro aniversário de Yukio. Sakura o amava mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo. Foi por isso que ela decidiu parar de aceitar missões. Em vez disso, ela trabalharia somente no hospital. _Rosa-prudente_. Ela não podia nem pensar na hipótese de deixar seu filho sem mãe, já que ele não tinha pai. Seu ex-marido nunca deu as caras, e Neji não pôde evitar um sentimento de alívio por causa disso. Afinal, se o ex-marido voltasse, só causaria mais dor a Sakura.

Mesmo não participando mais de missões, ela ainda precisava de exercícios físicos. Ele se voluntariou para praticar com ela. _Rosa-lutador_. Ela era uma mãe nos seus vinte e poucos anos e uma médica, mas isso não significava que a sua força sobre-humana não existia mais. Ela ainda podia esburacar o chão e pulverizar pobres pedras e árvores inocentes.

Depois de uma sessão de treino particularmente dura, ela perguntou para ele por que ele ainda estava solteiro. _Rosa-intrometido_. Ele deu de ombros e disse que a mulher que ele amava não se casaria com ele. Ela pensou por um segundo, então assentiu com a cabeça, concordando com o que ele disse. Ambos estavam falando sobre a mesma pessoa, e ambos sabiam disso.

No dia seguinte, ele estava almoçando quando ela sentou ao seu lado. Eles permaneceram calados por um tempo, mas o silêncio acabou por ser rompido. Ela disse que mesmo se a mulher que ele amava não se casaria com ele, isso não necessariamente significava que ela queria que ele ficasse longe dela. Oh, _rosa-travesso_. Agora ele não conseguiria dormir aquela noite, porque aquela informação só alimentou seu amor, que começou a queimar dentro do seu peito. Ele estava certo de que ela falou aquilo de propósito, só por diversão.

Ele não estava ferido ou doente. Então o que ele estaria fazendo no hospital? Foi justamente o que ela perguntou a ele, ressaltando que ele detestava aquele lugar. Ele não disse nada, mas de repente a envolveu em um abraço apertado. _Rosa-confuso_. Ele então disse que estava partindo para uma missão longa e extremamente perigosa. Ele ficaria fora por pelo menos dois anos e queria se despedir, já que ele não sabia quando e se voltaria. Eles olharam um para o outro e ela viu a súplica nos olhos dele, ainda que ele tenha permanecido calado. Ela silenciosamente assentiu com a cabeça, cedendo ao seu pedido não verbalizado.

Dois anos, cinco meses e dezenove dias depois, Neji finalmente estava de volta. Surpreendentemente ele não estava em uma condição crítica. Mas ainda assim ele não estava bem, então se dirigiu direto para o hospital, esperando que certa médica de cabelos cor de rosa estivesse lá. Ele mal tinha entrado no prédio quando algo trombou com as suas pernas. Ele olhou para baixo e viu uma garotinha com cabelos escuros e olhos brancos, indubitavelmente uma criança Hyuuga. Todos os Hyuuga tinham rostos muito parecidos, então era difícil dizer quem era a mãe ou o pai daquela menina. Até onde ele sabia, ela podia ser filha de qualquer um dos seus incontáveis primos. Ele se agachou, fazendo com que seus olhos ficassem no mesmo nível que os da garotinha. Ela não parecia assustada – afinal, os Hyuuga eram conhecidos por sua força mental, e ela parecia reconhecê-lo como família, devido aos seus inconfundíveis olhos brancos. Ele sorriu e acariciou de leve a cabeça da menina. Foi quando ele ouviu o barulho de vidro se despedaçando no chão. _Rosa-choque_. Lá estava ela, olhando para ele com os olhos arregalados, e o que ela segurava estava agora esparramado pelo chão. No segundo seguinte, ela estava se atirando no pescoço dele, abraçando-o como se não houvesse amanhã. Ela lhe disse que estava com medo de que ele nunca mais fosse voltar, e que todos sentiram muito a falta dele. Enquanto ela o abraçava, procurou por machucados usando seu chakra. Então ela o largou e o fez ir para um quarto, para que ela pudesse cuidar direito dele. A garotinha Hyuuga ainda estava lá e rapidamente segurou a mão de Sakura, seguindo os dois para o quarto. Ele perguntou se ela conhecia a garotinha. Claro que sim, ela respondeu, porque Aiko-chan era sua filha. Os olhos dele ficaram grandes como pratos, e ele os arregalou ainda mais quando ela lhe disse que a menina iria completar dois anos em menos de quatro meses. Ela pacientemente esperou que ele compreendesse o que ela quis dizer.

Pela milionésima vez, ele pediu desculpas por não estar por perto quando ela mais precisava dele. _Rosa-paciente_. Pela milionésima vez, ela sorriu e disse que não era culpa dele, porque ele não fazia idéia. Não era como se ele tivesse abandonado ela e o bebê, como seu já esquecido ex-marido fizera. Ainda assim, ele disse, não era somente filha dela. Era a filha deles, então ele tinha responsabilidades reais. Ela segurou as mãos dele e lhe disse que agora ele estava com ela, e era isso o que importava. Além do mais, ela teve todo o apoio da família Hyuuga. Hiashi tratava Aiko como sua própria neta, e até mesmo Yukio como seu neto. Mesmo sem a presença da figura paterna, Sakura assegurou a Neji que eles eram uma família feliz. E ela lhe disse que, se ele ainda amava a mulher que ele amava antigamente, talvez ela tivesse uma opinião diferente sobre casamento.

No dia do aniversário de três anos de casados, Neji sorriu ao ver sua esposa tentando aquietar as crianças. Yukio tinha agora sete anos e já apresentava o perfeito controle do chakra, igual à mãe. Aiko tinha cinco, e era esperta como Sakura e prodigiosa como Neji – seu Byakugan já tinha um alcance de 60 metros e só aumentava, o que era impressionante mesmo para um Hyuuga adulto. Hiroshi só tinha oito meses, e seu Byakugan foi, na história da família, o que foi ativado mais cedo. Neji tinha muito orgulho dos seus três filhos (porque Yukio era seu filho e ponto final), e achou que tinha muita sorte em ter uma família tão maravilhosa. Ele olhou amorosamente para Sakura, maravilhado com os inúmeros tons de rosa que ele via nela. _Rosa-perfeito_. _Rosa-amado_. _Rosa-seu_. Ela lhe jogou um beijo e foi para dentro para trocar a fralda de Hiroshi, enquanto ele jogava pique-pega com seus outros dois filhos.


End file.
